User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Done. #Nothing I can do there. We don't have message walls. #Done. Rider ranger47 talk 14:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) : Added some basic chat rules, let me know what you think. Rider ranger47 talk 17:48, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I was refering to both, since I did't know that. Feel free to change it. Rider ranger47 talk 18:06, December 27, 2015 (UTC) We have to wait for the JS to be reviewed. Give it a day or so. Rider ranger47 talk 18:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Umm, did you mean to rollback your profile? Rider ranger47 talk 17:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) YouTube player is ready. Rider ranger47 talk 19:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok sure! Congrats! I'll be watching and maintaining the wiki the best I can! In your darkest hour I am the Angel that will lead you to salvation ~ But if you cross me, You will be incinerated by my light. Shubham.Agarwal (talk) 02:41, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry For Editing :( I Just Saw Some Mistypes. Shubham.Agarwal (talk) 03:40, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes I Know The Box Was Fine Before.. I Am Really Sorry For Editing It. I Never Knew My Editing Would Affect The Box.. My 1st Edit.. Sorry :( Shubham.Agarwal (talk) 04:00, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes I Will Be More Careful Now.. I Saw The Preview Option Now :).. Thanks For Telling Me.. Next Time I Will Talk To You Before Editing. :) RATH HATES GRAVITY!!!!!! (talk) 20:55, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Slashthehedgehog95 Does this have to be about The Secret Saturdays or can it be pretty much about anything? I responded to your message on the K.C. Undercover wiki. Mysterymenace (talk) 18:47, April 2, 2016 (UTC) So, I created these 2 little logos (just using a text generator, nothing fancy) that I thought you may want to use as the logo for your wiki. Not that you have to, by all means, but sometimes I get bored and do stuff like this. I created two because I noticed in the title you don't have an apostrophe- which makes sense if your talking about more than one world (which I think you are). But to be sure, I made one with an apostrophe logo as well. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.]] 21:48, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Haha, no I didn't see an apostrophe anywhere, but I wasn't sure if there was maybe suppose to be one or not. That's why I just did two. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~Hunter of the Night.]] 22:05, April 10, 2016 (UTC) You're probably going to kick yourself when you see how easy it is. It took me all of two minutes to make those. Click Here. I think it's self explanatory, but if not you just click a text font you like type what you want and then download it. I think they're all transparent so they should mesh with whatever background you match them up with. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~Hunter of the Night.]] 22:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday! Sorry... But I love your story! ~ Sasha Elizabeth Jackson --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson|~ The past is history, the future is a mystery and the present is a gift. ~']] 14:41, May 21, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! Anything you need help with? Do tell! I really am interested! ~ Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson|'~ The past is history, the future is a mystery and the present is a gift. ~']] 15:26, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Will keep it updated if needed! Thanks for the colour text formula! ~ Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson|'~ The past is history, the future is a mystery and the present is a gift. ~']] 16:02, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, this is how I imagine it to go: The next day at school Jasmine confronts Annabeth into telling her what's worong with her. Then Annabeth gets sooo uncomfortable in telling her and that she felt so sorry. Annabeth promises to tell her but later that midnight. Well, if I continue writing more I might as well fill up your talk page. well.. Hope u like it! Tell me what you think about it! ~Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson|'~ The past is history, the future is a mystery and the present is a gift. ~']] 16:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Love your latest chapter! Enemies out of no where! ~Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 13:39, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Can't wait to read it! ~ Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 15:38, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to change my avatar! I tried like a million times, but it doesn't seem to change! ~Sasha --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 06:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Well... I'm actually not sure what type of userboxes are available. So just wanted to ask if there are any good ones. ~Sasha [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 04:56, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the screen shots! ~Sasha [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 05:00, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, give me a heads up when you make some.~Sasha [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~ Never look down, always dream of a brighter future! ~']] 15:28, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you, but I have got a question. Since you are head admin, is there anyone else I need to know about? Sasha [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 11:47, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I must have written that wrong... And I completely forgot what I wanted to ask. -.- That's just great. ~Sasha [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 16:53, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. This will help me be more careful with how I tread from now on. VidiaPhoenix (talk) 18:06, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Our OT post got locked a few mins ago.. What a bummer, but I hv another idea on how to continue another OT post. I can't believe it actually got locked... --[[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 14:30, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, why can't we use, like a really old post? The ones which are totally forgotten. I was hoping to find an OT post, but no luck. My only question, should we use a post created by Sayuri or just another person? We can invite the ones we want to it. Only prob is, no matter what we do, it can be easily traced due to our profiles, but it's worth a shot, don't you think? [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] That's a great idea, you are fine with that, right? So, how do we pass this on to the others? And who is on our list? I'm putting Marc on top, then ISB, then... Tell me the others. [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 15:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) That's settled then? Where do we post our invites? Privately or...? I can try for Marc and DD through the app, but I hv to be online at the same time as them. I'll try, you contact the others. Yea sorry, Here it is [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 16:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Lol, this seems like a top secret mission. I'll put a link in my page. [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 16:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Dear stars, who knew sending a private invite would be so hard?? I'm still not even done. [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 17:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm replying to posts in the app. Since they don't get on much, I have to edit my post so no one else other than them would find out. [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 17:41, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Ugh, mums complaining that I hv to go to bed. If you get the chance, pass on the message for me, could you. [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 17:46, September 11, 2016 (UTC) A&P, I LOVE YOU! Thank you thank you thank you!! [[User:Sasha Elizabeth Jackson| '~Yeah, she's smiling. But don't let that fool you. She is breaking inside. ~']] 14:53, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey, I just wanted to say "Hello" to you. You sound like a sweet user and that day I saw you in chat. You might not have noticed me, but I saw you and you sounded like a sweet person. It is lovely to meet you. How? You are very welcome, sweetie. I would sign with what ou said, but I do not know how to do it. Can you please show me? Also, I noticed there are not very many admins here. May I be an admin or a chat moderator? Hello, I am sorry. When we chatted on How to Train Your Dragon chat, I am sorry if I seemed mean to you. The truth is I am not a sock user. My son was the person who made those accounts. I know it sounds crazy, but I speak the truth. Please believe me. I want to be friends with you. Please do not hate me. Thank you. You are a great friendNicole Keyfel (talk) 05:01, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Nicole Keyfel so you don't care if i edit grammar, correct? i don't normally type like this, just on an informal level. Parapraxis? 17:31, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Annabeth. I want to say that this wiki of yours is amazing! Hope I can help this wiki! Is there anything I can do to contribute? Please let me know, if there is anything you want me to help with. Thanks! Nicole Keyfel (talk) 23:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Nicole Keyfel, who wishes to make the world a better place! Hai How do you do the snow effects? And congrats on becoming a councilor And this wiki is lit [[User:Americhino|'a'm''''''e'r'i''''''c'h'i''''''n'o']]' talk 04:17, February 11, 2017 (UTC) MediaWiki:ImportJS Hey there, mediawiki importjs is not working on my wiki, could you please come and take a look? w:c:americhino:MediaWiki:ImportJS thanks [[User:Americhino|'''am'e'r'i'c'h'i'n'o''']] talk 00:24, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Lol. oops. I started last year on a message wall wiki so... yeh thx [[User:Americhino|'''am'e'r'i'c'h'i'n'o''']] '''talk 18:34, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your support dude. Hope to see you soon. Shootingdragonnova (talk) 23:28, May 15, 2017 (UTC) For the welcome letter. Thanks XD! Shootingdragonnova (talk) 06:25, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I've started reading 'Best Friends', good job! It's actually really well written, and engaging. I'm on Chapter 13, but I'd like to know how old are the characters throughout the chapters. I get there's a timelapse during some of the chapters before 13, but I'm not exactly sure how old the characters are. You're a great writer by the way. �� �� AWESOME512345 ��(talk) 12:35, August 30, 2018 (UTC) BudgieBird from Rick Riordan Fandom Hello, this is BudgieBird14. I am a new but dedicated member of the Rick Riordan Fandom that you are an admin for. I was banned from the fandom for apparent "off topic" discussion. I don't know if you have anything against me or something but if you do, I am sorry for whatever I did. I don't understand why my actions, whatever they were, were punishable by banning me. I am a new Fandom user and just recently started discussing in the Rick Riordan Fandom so I am not completely familiar with the rules of the discussions page, so you could have just told me what I was doing and I would have stopped. I have been trying to be very respectful of people opinions and still show my love for Rick Riordan books at the same time, so this ban came as a shock to me. Can you please explain what I did so that I can know not to repeat it? Thank you and have a nice day. P.S I will read your fanfiction, it sounds interesting! REPLY: I wasn't the person that was actually talking about ISIS, I was just answering another user's questions about the topic of cafeteria's and then it evolved into that conversation. I don't think that you should limit the conversations growth and development but I will have to admit that my experience of being an admin is limited so you probably know better than I do about this topic. Thank you for responding! I will be careful not to go off topic in the future! Have a nice Friday! BudgieBird14 (talk) 03:39, January 18, 2019 (UTC)BudgieBird14 Draft saving activation Heya - draft saving should become active on this wiki in the next day or so. See https://howtotrainyourdragon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:103888 for the longer details! --Kirkburn (talk) 22:18, March 11, 2019 (UTC)